Scott Summers: Sons of Liberty
by Mr. BramStoker
Summary: Parody of Metal Gear Solid 2. Espionage spy Scott Summers infiltrates a hijacked tanker on a covert assignment when he meets an unexpected stranger that will change his life… forever. Solga. ScottOlga. AU.


**Scott Summers: Sons of Liberty Part 1**

**Hudson River, Two Years Ago…**

"Sir, we've confirmed it. The Metal Gear RAY is fully functional" a Marine addressed as an older man listened intently, taking a puff of his cigar

"Excellent. Keep me informed on its condition at all times. We shall soon prove to our enemies what **real** power is." The man added. With a salute, the marine exited.

**Somewhere, in a tanker off the coast of the Pacific Ocean…**

Storm winds raged and billowed as a large tanker ship sailed through the careening waves. Neither of the guards on patrol throughout the docks noticed a mysterious figure stealthily eavesdropping onto the deck from a ventilation pipe. His name was Scott Summers, codenamed Solid Snake by the CODEC Intelligence Defense Agency. A former Army officer and war hero now a professional highly-efficient mercenary, Scott performed tactical espionage missions to gain vital evidence in regarding possible criminal activity and any information or materiel that could very well place the entire fate of America in considerable jeopardy.

"Summers to CODEC Echo Five-Beta, I'm at the sneak point. Commencing Phase One of Operation: Compromise and Seize. Over and out." Scott issued through his intel communicator. With his tranquilizer gun M9 fully loaded, Scott easily slipped in through a nearby window completely undetected.

"Shalahaska is scheduled to land in fifteen minutes. Be on special alert" a voice rang out through the ship's intercom. From what Scott could guess, it sounded faintly Russian. Then it hit him!

_**Damn Soviets… they've hijacked the ship! But why… and what do they want from this tanker? **_Scott mused to himself before diving for cover as he noticed a guard nearing his location.

"FREEZE!" the guard hollered, letting loose a stream of machine gun bullets. Dodging the bullets, Scott braced for cover before making a flip back jump, firing a mini-missile at the opponent, knocking him and several guards out the window and into the icy waters below.

"Alpha team? What the hell's going on?" a voice squawked through a radio. Scott grabbed it, pressed a button and spoke: "You listen to me, you Soviet son of a bitch, I don't know who you are or whatever the hell you're doing, but just so you know, dead or alive… you're coming with **me**" Scott placed the radio into his pouch as he now entered the navigational deck.

"No Father, this is where I belong. With the unit. I am **not** leaving!" a female responded harshly through a communicator. "I don't care what your concerns are. All I am concerned about is your safety. Do I need to add that **you** are carrying my first grandchild?" the faint Russian voice commented. The woman touched her chest and nodded. Now sensing his chance, Scott burst through and aimed his M9 at the woman

"Hold it!" Scott ordered. The woman instantly sensed she was not alone. She simply raised her hands and slowly turned to face her mysterious 'stranger'

"You dress rather strangely… for a spy" the woman hinted, a hint of seduction growing in her voice. Scott could instantly tell she was starting to get sleepy as she yawned shortly before snapping into attention. "And our discussion ends here!" she boasted, letting loose a round of USP bullets through the crates, Scott diving for cover.

"Lady, you really should consider not shooting these things!" Scott chimed, trying to talk his opponent out of fighting. "I grew up on the battlefield, conflict and victory were my parents." The woman ranted, before feeling a tranquilizer dart pierce her arm. Feeling groggy but not yet fully asleep, the woman strained to keep her eyes open

"You know, maybe we could just talk this over? You know, where it's not **raining?**" Scott added, trying to ease the tension. Eventually, Scott's tranquilizer darts took full effect. "Mmm…" the woman groaned, yawning as she slowly collapsed onto the deck… and began to snore. She was now fast asleep.

Exhaling in relief, Scott holstered his pistol and checked the woman's pulse to see if she was still alive. Not wanting to leave her for dead or allow her to be taken by the raging waters, Scott gently carried her, placed her on his shoulder and then unfastened the ropes for a sub. With the sub now active, Scott carefully got in, placed the slumbering woman onto a co-pilot seat, closed the hatch at the top of the sub, and then dove down into the oceans.

It was seven hours after Scott fully finished transferring photographic evidence of the Metal Gear RAY to his home base. From there, he and his fellow agents can get a more closer look at what this invention possibly stands for. Scott then noticed his passenger was starting to wake up.

"Whuh? … Where, where am I?" she sleepily muttered, stretching her arms. "Just relax ma'am. You had quite a lot of CCs of M9 pumped into you. It should wear off." Scott responded, before placing a blanket over her.

"Who… are you?" she asked strangely, wanting to know the identity of her one-time enemy turned good Samaritan. "My name is Scott Summers, but most people call me Snake. That's my codename. What's yours?" Scott asked, curious to learn more about his new compatriot.

"Olga. Olga Gurulokovich." Olga responded, shaking Scott's hand. "I gotta say, you're very beautiful… for a tomboy." Scott admitted. Olga giggled, revealing a hint of attraction.

"so… why did you rescue me? Is it because you love me?" Olga asked, her hand on Scott's hand.

"Well, after you were sleeping off the dart effects, I kinda felt sorry for doin' that and since those guys you once worked with seem to be a bit uncaring, I felt it was responsible for me to ensure your safety. But yes, I **did** do it for love. And trust me… it's a fact." Scott admitted, as Olga touched Scott's cheek.

"I have met many men in my life. All of them I gave my love, but they never gave it back in return. They were only in love with me for money, pleasure and nothing more but being devoted to their large egotistical ways and being arrogant, uncivilized male barbarians. But you… **you** are my true love." Olga professed, her eyes sparkling.

"Olga, I… I don't know what to say, I…" Scott stuttered, as Olga placed her forefinger over Scott's lips.

"Hush now, my love. Shhhhh." Olga assured soothingly, before singing a Russian hymn. Scott then placed the sub on autopilot and slowly started taking off his uniform, pants, shirt and clothes. Olga did the same, revealing her post-pregnant womb. Within minutes, the two were making passionate romance as the sub continued scouring the seas. Because even though the two just met at unexpected circumstances, Olga and Scott knew that through everything in their lives, the good and the bad, the hidden parts of the past, broken and mended hearts, and the thoughts and possibilities of what the future holds; they were meant to be together.

"… you are a very pleasant man, Mr. Summers." Olga remarked, as the two relaxed on a water mattress in the sub's mini-quarters. "and you are a very passionate young woman, Olga." Scott commented, as they shared a kiss.

Meanwhile, back on the tanker…

"Comrade, we've searched the entire ship. There is no sign of your daughter anywhere. …I'm sorry, Sergei." A soldier informed solemnly, as an older man nodded caringly.

"My daughter was not meant for the dangers of war and combat. Whoever she is with now, she is to be with that person, forever." Sergei mused, as the soldier had a puzzled look.

"what? Sir, this is… this is insane! Your daughter was reported missing!" the soldier gasped. "True. But there is no need to fear. I do know that she is in the best of care… in the hands of an American." Sergei calmly added.

"An **AMERICAN?** Sir, how in God's name is this possible?!" the soldier hollered in shock, now noticing his small tablet had over one thousand tweets over this incident.

"you know I can still **see** you back there with that ridiculous contraption." Sergei muttered, before rolling his eyes. "Those wacky American electronic wizards. Next thing I know, they'll probably make a video game out of this ludicrous story!"

**in late 2002, the video game Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty was released.**

**Sergei Gurulokovich sued the developing company Konami for plagiarism.**

**Olga Gurulokovich and Solid Snake are happily married with a beautiful baby girl, Sunny. They are expecting a second child.**

**The Metal Gear RAY went on to be used as a prop for the film Pacific Rim.**

**Sergei sued Warner Bros. for stealing his idea.**


End file.
